


Ferris Wheel

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, im so out of control i literally refernce shalaska in this lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: (this is one of my rare witneys)willam has a date perfectly planned out for courtney, but she ruins it by insisting they go on the fair down at the beach. willam totally isn’t afraid of heights, the ferris wheel doesn’t bother her at all.





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - I mean wtf? this isn’t shalaska? it’s witney? but okay I’m a slut for witney. a gigantic slut. bonus points if you can tell which two queens i literally don’t have the ability to write fics without mentioning lmaooooo
> 
> ^^ this is the artificialqueens a/n that i wrote at the time. this was written and posted jan 3rd 2017

It was entirely Courtney’s fault.

Willam had it all planned out meticulously, right down to the exact minute they would arrive at the restaurant, the theatre and then the beach. For the most part, too, it had gone smoothly. At six thirty five, the car pulled up outside the restaurant, from which the most delicious, appetising smells were emitted. They took their seats at the reserved table, Willam quietly noting the gilded edges of the chairs and the fine details in the tablecloth. This was the best date she’d ever planned, and she was fucking proud of herself. Three and a half hours on the phone, arguing and debating in order to get a reservation; it was all worth it to see the look on Courtney’s face. Her eyes lit up, and she smiled widely upon entering. All throughout the meal, she talked constantly, admiring everything from the candles to the ultra-quick service.

Twenty minutes past seven was the time they arrived at the theatre. They had brilliant seats – high up above the others, in the beautifully-crafted and decorated box – with expensive champagne on hand and a perfect view. Better yet, it was a great place for Willam to wind her arm around Courtney and pull the Australian close to her, breathing in her faint perfume scent as they watched the performance. In their privacy, no one could scold them for loudly singing along to all the words, speaking the lines along with the actors, or deciding to makeout when it got too boring. So far, so good. It was all going perfectly.

Then it came to nine o’clock precisely, when a tipsy Willam pulled an equally tipsy Courtney out of the theatre and back into the car, which sped away to their final destination. This was going to be the best one yet; romantic, thoughtful, sincere, and the opposite of what Willam usually did. Courtney was going to love it, of course she would.

But it seemed that she hadn’t planned ahead as scrupulously as she thought she had. Around them, the sky had painted itself with vivid streaks of amber, rose, mauve; an artistic indicator of the night slipping away beneath their feet. In the distance, the ocean was calm. Fine, smooth sand coated the pathway leading down to the beach, prompting the queens to remove their shoes and continue onwards barefoot.

Willam wanted to hit herself when she heard it, and the feeling only intensified when the rest of her senses followed. First, it was the tell-tale tinkling music that comes from one place only, the one sticks in your head for weeks on end. Then it was the unforgettable scent – candyfloss mixing with burnt rubber, sea salt and ice-cream. The dreaded sight followed next, a horrifying mish-mash of gaudy colours with no theme at all besides bright. Cheap, peeling paint, creaking metalwork, wires trailing across the sand that led to a rather unsafe-looking power outlet. If Willam had known beforehand that the fair was going to be set up on that specific beach, she would never have come. In a last-ditch attempt to save the date, she tried to turn around before Courtney saw, but it was too late.

“Oh look, the fair! I haven’t been on a fair in so long, shall we go?” Courtney begged.

It was impossible to say no to those puppy-dog eyes, especially when she blinked her long lashes against her bronzed cheekbones. With a sigh, Willam nodded.

“Okay. I guess I’m paying.” She said flatly.

Courtney shook her head. “No, no! You paid for dinner and the show. I’ll pay for this.”

At that, Willam cracked a smile, pressing a kiss to Courtney’s flushed forehead and laughing at her. “Babe. This is your date. I’m kidding, of course I’m paying.”

Courtney opened her mouth to protest, but was met by Willam’s lips silencing her own. She softened as she wrapped her arms around Willam’s neck, pulling them closer. Her lips tasted of chocolate and lipstick, and Willam was just getting comfortable when Courtney ripped them apart again.

“Let’s go!” She trilled.

God, the things Willam did to keep her happy.

So they’d gone to the fair. To be fair – excuse the phrasing – to Courtney, it was pretty fucking fun. As it turned out, Willam was amazing at hitting the cardboard targets with the shitty plastic guns, and when Courtney had melted at the sight of the furry green…creature, that hung at the top of the stall, Willam won it with ease. (They later discovered the green thing was a snake, and subsequently named it Alaska.) Even better, Courtney was fantastic at hook-a-duck, winning them tons of sweets that would take them hours to chew and ruin their famously perfect teeth.

They did it all; laughing and screeching on the waltzers, getting violently jolted around on a peculiar looking frog-ride, and even opting to go into the kid’s haunted house ride in honour of Sharon. Courtney thought that the strange looks being tossed their way from the twelve year olds and the workers at the fair was absolutely hilarious, and Willam got sucked into the tirade of laughter and stumbling, maybe even enjoying herself.

“Do you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel?” Courtney asked, attempting to subtly bury Willam’s feet in the sand as she talked.

Willam laughed. “Uh. No.”

“Why not? It’s fun.” Courtney pouted.

Willam sighed. “Is it? It’s cold up there, it swings like a motherfucker, and we could die.”

“You’ve got me to keep you warm, we’ll be safe as long as we’re together, and dying next to you is the best death I can think of,” Courtney flirted. Then she laughed. “Okay, soppiness over. But it’s kinda romantic, don’t you think? A beautiful view of the sunset, some privacy to do what we want…”

Her fingers ghosted over Willam’s skin, circling the tiny, almost unnoticeable moles on her chest and shoulders. Sensing that she’d lost the debate, Willam caved.

“You bitch. Let’s go.”

A sleepy-eyed teen stood at the top of the echoing metal steps that lead to the Ferris wheel. Acne ravaged his face, and he looked as if he would rather be anywhere but there in that exact moment. His hands were grimy with cigarette ash and mud as he held them out for their dollar.

“One dollar.” He deadpanned.

Courtney took the money from Willam and handed it to the kid. He slapped it into the booth behind him and jabbed a thumb at the rickety white pod that sat in front of them. It had been painted so that it presumably once read ‘Oh, I do love to be beside the seaside!’ but with the fading, peeling and scratching that came with the wear and tear, it actually read ‘Oh, I do l ve to be bes de th sea ide.’

“Have a good ride ladies. Don’t lean out of the window.” The teen dismissed them, clearly bored.

With some difficulty, they clambered in, cackling about the fact that he’d referred to them as ladies. As if Willam’s crusty lacefront was convincing! Then again, Courtney looked so flawless and feminine that he probably just assumed Willam was a more masculine, painted woman. Damn. They were unclockable.

The ride began slowly, inching into the sky at about the same rate a snail crossed a football field. Conversation and kisses flowed between the two so easily that Willam didn’t even notice how high they were until –

“Oh fuck my ass with a blender and no lube, we’re in the fucking sky right now.”

Courtney laughed. “What the fuck? Are you- oh… Willam, you okay?”

Her long pink nails clung to the edge of the seat, gripping so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Once relaxed, her posture froze to rigid as she stared out at the horizon, hardly breathing.

“Willam?” Courtney asked again, before shuffling to wrap her arms around her.

“Don’t move!” Willam hissed, her eyes wide. “This fucking death trap will swing.”

Courtney took her hand and kissed it gently, before rubbing circles into the skin to try and remove her tension. She did this for a few minutes, alternating between kissing her hand, gently holding it and breathing on it to try and warm her cold skin.

“Why aren’t we moving?” Willam asked, her voice an octave higher than normal. “We should be going down. Why aren’t we going down?”

Courtney frowned. “I don’t know… hold on.”

She left Willam’s side momentarily to peek out from the ride. Willam audibly squeaked at the sight of her leaning out of the carriage.

“DON’T LEAN OUT THE WINDOW!” Came the bored, monotonous shout of the moody teen.

“WE JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON!” Courtney yelled back, blonde hair waving in the sea breeze.

“WE’RE HAVING SOME TROUBLE, GET BACK IN AND IT’LL BE RESOLVED IN A MINUTE!”

“OKAY!” Courtney replied, then ducked back inside. “Grumpy little shit. You’d think if you worked at a funfair, key word there being fun, you’d at least try to be a little bit happy, right?”

Willam nodded stiffly. “Right.”

“I didn’t know you were scared of heights.” Courtney said quietly, returning to her seat beside Willam and resting her head on her shoulder. “I wouldn’t have asked to go on if I knew.”

Willam smiled robotically. “S’okay.” She managed. “I didn’t know either.”

“Hey, I can distract you.” Courtney smiled, nestling closer. “Remember that time Alaska caught us making out on the photo set once?”

Willam chuckled. “Yeah. She didn’t even look surprised.”

“She didn’t!” Courtney laughed. “And you had a big fat purple hickey right here.”

Before Willam could even realise what was happening, Courtney’s lips were on her neck, softly marking her with a bruise. She let out a breath and gently rubbed the spot, temporarily wrenching one hand from the seat.

“And do you remember when we caught her, too?” Courtney hummed, her breath tickling Willam’s neck.

Willam nodded. “Which time?”

“After that show in Denver.” She affirmed, giggling quietly. “And she had black lipstick kisses all over her face.”

She began to mimic the action, pressing kisses all over Willam’s cheeks, forehead and even her nose – anywhere but her lips. Impatient, Willam started to laugh, grabbing Courtney’s face and pulling it against her own, crashing their lips together. The kiss grew hungrier, deeper; the intoxicating combination of Courtney’s lips, the fresh sea air and the romantic atmosphere successfully crushing the icy fear that had settled in the pit of her stomach (or was that uncomfortable sensation just her balls?)

Courtney grabbed a fistful of Willam’s blonde hair, tugging her even closer until the Australian queen was practically sitting in her lap, her legs straddled either side of her. Willam stirred, her senses awakening as she broke away for a breath of air, panting, before resuming once again.

“Are-Are you going to get out?”

Recognising the dull sound of the spotty teen’s voice, Courtney sprang upwards, Willam following suit. He stared at them both with a fathomless, piercing grey glare, looking between the two like he couldn’t decide which one to settle on.

Courtney giggled devilishly, combing her fingers through her mussed hair. “Wanna go again?” She suggested, her eyes twinkling.

“Fuck off.” Willam laughed, virtually diving out onto the safety of the metal steps and dragging Courtney behind her. “Never again.”

Courtney hugged her tightly. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Willam rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. “Did you just ask me that, bitch?”

“You forgot your snake, ladies!”

At the same time, both Willam and Courtney turned. The teen held up the furry mass of hideous green, pinched between two of his fingers like it was contaminated.

Willam gasped. “Alaska!”

She surged forwards, snatching the snake from the teeth and cradling it like it was a child. “Goddammit. We almost lost our child.”

“We’re terrible parents.” Courtney agreed. “Wanna go again?”

“Fuck you.” Willam emphasised.

“But we didn’t get to look at the beautiful sunset!” Courtney wheedled.

They went on the Ferris Wheel again. And they didn’t see the beautiful sunset, again. It was entirely Courtney’s fault – but Willam didn’t mind.


End file.
